1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a data storage device of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical personal computer comprises data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive, and a compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive. Conventionally, the data storage devices are attached to a chassis of a computer enclosure using screws. A tool such as a screwdriver is required to fasten the screws when installing the data storage devices, and to unfasten the screws when removing the data storage devices. The operations are laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, even careful operators may cause the tool to slip, or may drop screws. When this happens, other internal components of the computer may be damaged.
Nowadays, to allow convenient installation of a data storage device in a computer system, a pair of rails is typically provided. The rails are assembled to a pair of sidewalls of the data storage device, and then together inserted into a bracket of the computer system, between a pair of side plates of the bracket. However, the rails will increase space between the sidewalls of the data storage device and the side plates of the bracket, thereby reducing EMI-proofing (Electro Magnetic Interference, EMI) capability of the computer system.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus with a simple structure for convenient installation and removal of a data storage device of a computer system.